El beso de un angel
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Mis pensamientos vuelan, escapan de mi, no quiero recordar más.... Ichigo, ..., como pudiste!. Lagrimas amargas corren por sus mejillas y un sentimiento de vacío inunda su corazón....
1. La pelea comienza

El beso de un ángel

_Shinigami tonto, como pudiste ... _

… _dejarme _

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer__ aquel día en que te vi. Pensaba que eras una persona completamente normal, pero, cuando todo estaba fuera de control, y te expliqué que existía una manera de salvar a tu familia traspasándote mis poderes, aceptaste sin dudarlo ni por un instante. Dentro de mí sentí algo extraño, un sentimiento que no pude reconocer, luego me di cuenta que era admiración._

_Tantos momentos y vivencias que vuelan hacia mi mente hacen que me enternezca solo al ver tu rostro sonriente, al contemplar tu cabello brillante, al sentir que estás junto a mí._

_La brisa entristecida me trae su más profundo sollozo, miro hacia el firmamento, el sol…, se oculta lentamente proporcionándome tiempo para vagar en el mar de mis nublosos pensamientos…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

De un golpe se abrió la puerta y una joven de cabellos negros irrumpió en el cuarto.

Ichigooooooo!! – gritó la joven – despierta, ha aparecido un Hollow

Ehh?? – respondió mirándola somnoliento

ICHIGOOO!! – le repitió asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – , ya no es uno, ahora son cinco, debemos apresurarnos, vamos!

Oye Rukia!, porqué me golpeas? - dijo enojado

Para despertarte maldición!!

La joven posó su mirada en el celular que estaba emitiendo pitidos e imágenes puntuales de donde estaban apareciendo una gran cantidad de Hollows.

Rápidamente los sonidos aumentaron…

Esto es imposible… - musitó Rukia con una expresión desconcertada

Qué?, que sucede, sólo son Hollows como de costumbre?, qué es lo imposible??

No son simples Hollow…, son sólo Adjuchas y Vastolords, … esto no puede estar pasan…

Noni? - preguntó Kon que había despertado

Están apareciendo Adjuchas y Vastolords en toda la ciudad – dijo con los ojos desorbitados

Y que significa eso Rukia?

Sólo puede significar que Aizen ha mandado a su ejército y va a atacar a la Sociedad de Almas, ha terminado el tiempo de espera, el Hogyoku se ha liberado, voy al almacén de Urahara…

Y diciendo esto se escabulló entre las sombras al traspasar la ventana del cuarto.

Ichigo!! – dijo Kon – que hacemos?

El pelinaranja, sacó al alma modificada del cuerpo de peluche y la puso en su boca tragándosela al instante.

Por favor, cuida de mi familia Kon – le dijo ya vestido con la ropa característica de Shinigami

Hai – respondió solemnemente Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo viendo cómo al igual que Rukia, desaparecía en la oscuridad – Ichigo, ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – susurró sin que lo escuchara.

………………

Rukia corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la tienda de Urahara, en donde este la estaba esperando junto a Yoruichi trasformada en humana. Ambos miraban al cielo viendo el gran espectáculo de hollows apareciendo.

Urahara!!, Yoruichi-san!!– gritó Rukia - Los howl…

Hai hai – le interrumpió – ya he visto lo que sucede y al parecer el Hogyoku está listo

Ya he avisado a la Sociedad de Almas y ya están en camino – señaló Yoruichi – debemos de ir a reprimir la aparición de esos hollows antes de que sea demasiado tarde, vamos.

………………

Ichigo corría empuñando a Zangetsu hacia el punto donde había divisado varios Valstlords cuando sintió una brisa que trajo consigo la aparición de un grupo de Shinigamis, que hizo que se detuviera.

El capitán Hitsugaya, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban delante de él.

Renji, Toshiro! – exclamó

Capitán Hitsugaya!! – le recriminó el capitán de la décima división

Kurosaki, el comandante nos ha enviado para detener a esos hollows antes de que entren a la Sociedad de almas, asimismo solicita tu participación y la de Kuchiki Rukia – dijo el capitán.

A eso iba cuando vinieron

Kurosaki, donde está Rukia – preguntó Renji

Fue con Urahara

Naruhodo! Ya vendrá. Apresurémonos a acabar con esto – dijo Renji alejándose hacia los hollows.

Los demás lo siguieron, acortando la distancia entre los enemigos y ellos en la espesa y oscura noche.

Sepárense, están apareciendo más – gritó el Hitsugaya

Hai – gritaron en respuesta

Ichigo fue en dirección hacia un Vastlord que tenía la apariencia de un gigante verde con una gran máscara.

Ohhh! – habló el gigante con una voz parsimoniosa y aguda – tu debes ser el famosísimo Kurosaki Ichigo, nadie más podría tener ese color de cabello

Eh?, y a quien le interesa eso? – dijo empuñando su zanpakuto

Jeje – rió lentamente el gigante – sabes a qué hemos venido?

No y francamente no me interesa

A exterminar a la gente molesta que puede interferir con los planes de Aizen-sama

Ja, y crees que tú me puedes vencernos?, estúpido gigantón

Jeje – rió nuevamente – yo no soy uno de los más fuertes, jeje, no importa lo que me pase, además no sólo somos nosotros los Adjuchas y los Vastlords, ya lo verás, todo está dentro de los planes de Ai… - casi al terminar la palabra una flecha de luz lo atravesó acabando con él.

Ishida!, Chad!, Inoue! – exclamó Ichigo

No creías que te íbamos a dejar a ti y a tus amigos shinigamis toda la diversión verdad? – le dijo el joven de lentes

Kurosaki-kun, estás bien? – le preguntó Inoue

Hai, no te preocupes – le respondió – Estén muy atentos, porque esté hollow me ha dicho que no sólo vendrán ellos…

Volvieron a la lucha, acabando con los enemigos esparcidos por la ciudad. Yoruichi y Rukia, con su zanpakuto en mano al igual que Urahara llegaron repentinamente a darles el alcance.

Hemos acabado con los hollows que estaban en los alrededores - apuntó la joven pelinegra

Es muy extraño, la aparición de hollows ha cesado de un momento a otro – señaló Urahara – cada vez estaban apareciendo más pero de algún modo a parado

Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo – dijo el pelinaranja

Eso es imposible – afirmó el capitán del décimo escuadrón – Aguien más debe de estar en camino para que los Adjuchas y los Vastlords hayan desaparecido.

Capitán Hitsugaya, que es lo que hacemos ahora – preguntó su teniente

Matsumoto, sólo debemos mantenernos alerta. Ikkaku, Yumichika, vayan y registren que no haya ningún hollows acechando.

Hai, capitán – respondieron al unísono

Pero hágalo lo más deprisa posible, porque temo que está apunto de comenzar la verdadera lucha

Ambos miembros de la undécima división desaparecieron al instante.

De pronto algo captó la atención del grupo. Un rayo de luz resplandeciente cortó el cielo negro en dos, una, dos…, no, tres personas y un grupo enorme de Menos, Adjuchas y Vastlords, descendían a través de ese haz de luz.

Ulquiorra, el cuarto espada, y otros dos espadas lideraban el grupo.

Ichigo y los demás observaron como llegaban hasta el suelo.

Kurosaki Ichigo – comenzó Ulquiorra – creo que ya te informaron cuales son nuestras intensiones, yo seré tu oponente, eres el único que cuenta, los demás son sólo…, basura – terminó diciendo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Serás…!! Maldito!! – le gritó Renji mientras Ishida y Chad lo detenían

Ja! – rió Ichigo sarcásticamente – pelea conmigo y verás quien es realmente la basura, maldito payaso.

Vayan y acaben con lo demás – les indicó Ulquiorra a los otros dos espadas

Yo me encargaré de este tío – gruñó Ichigo – le patearé el trasero, ustedes acaben con los demás y déjennos

Ichigo – susurró Rukia intentando avanzar hacia él cuando una mano la detuvo

Es su pelea, no interfieras – dijo el capitán – Encarguémonos de los otros dos y de la basurilla de hollows que han traído

El grupo se dispersó y avanzó hacia los dos espadas, oyendo a sus espaldas :

Ahora veremos quien es la basura, B A N K A I!!

Continuará…


	2. Desaparicion Shokyo Suru

Porqué? – pensé al verlo tan decidido a luchar - porque tiene que luchar él? – repetí sin que las palabras salieran de mis labios. Yo sabía el porqué, por más que intentara disuadirlo, mis pensamientos no importarían en lo más mínimo, la sed de batalla que estaba dentro de él, y sobre todo el deseo de ganarle a ese Espada con el que una vez había perdido, era inevitable.

Ichigo, ten cuidado – quise decirle en vano, mis alborotadas palabras no llegaron a ser más que simples susurros ininteligibles. De alguna forma, sabía que algo podía salir mal. Tal vez Ichigo ganaría esa pelea, pero y a Aizen y al Hogyoku, quien los vencería; para lograrlo harían falta un poder que sobrepase los límites, el Hogyoku no era algo con lo que se podría jugar a la batalla…

Quería confiar en él, pero algo me lo impedía; sin embargo, por ese momento decidí dejar mis tenebrosos miedos y acatar las órdenes del capitán: "Acabar con los demás".

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Qué es lo que hago aquí!!, acaso estos pensamientos…, acaso éstos recuerdos, sirven de algo?? – lágrimas amargas recorrían los surcos de su rostro – Ya no quiero más…, cuánto desearía que todo esto volara hacia algún lugar lejano y que estas memorias quedaran encadenadas… sin retorno…__. Por más que lo desee, no lo logro. Ichigoooo – gritó desesperadamente cayendo de rodillas, el sol, era el único testigo que aquel sufrimiento, era el único que la acompañaba con su meditabunda melancolía mientras a lo lejos, se iba ocultando parsimoniosamente._

…………………………………………………………………………………

BANKAI!! – gritó, quedando vestido con el traje negro, muy diferente al casual de los shinigami, y empuñando a Tensa Zangetsu.

El cuarto Espada, de rostro y traje blanco níveo, lo miraba desinteresadamente

Lo siento, creo que no podré darte la batalla que deseas, tengo que acabar con esto pronto, Kurosaki Ichigo – advirtió

Ja! – rió despectivamente – soy yo el que no puede perder el tiempo.

Levantó una mano y la pasó por el lado derecho de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su máscara de hollow.

Ulquiorra…!!

Sucedió de pronto algo inesperado, el Espada desapareció como por arte de magia.

Sin demora, en menos de un segundo, Ichigo fue traspasado por una zanpakuto.

Te lo advertí – dijo en ese tono seco – no tengo tiempo para niñerí…

El Espada quedó petrificado, antes de poder terminar la frase, al presenciar que la figura de Ichigo se iba desvaneciendo como una rala niebla. Sucedió en un instante, una sensación de escalofrío recorrió el pálido cuerpo del Espada…, una voz se asomó…

Yo también te lo advertí – oyó por detrás, pero antes de poder realizar algún movimiento, las punta de Tensa Zangetsu penetró en su pecho, dejándolo inmovilizado.

El medio rostro enmascarado de Ichigo se reveló sosteniendo su zanpakuto.

Cccómo?? – alcanzó a pronunciar Ulquiorra, que por primera vez, demostraba expresión en el rostro.

Es una nueva técnica, SHOKYO SURU – pronunció – creo una replica instantánea, que es sólo… una sombra; por más que me ataques y veas como tu espada me atraviesa, por más que me veas caer, es una simple ilusión.

La respuesta, sólo pudo hacer más marcada la expresión de sorpresa de Ulquiorra, que lentamente se desplomó hasta caer al suelo, sin vida; dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor y su blanquecina espada, acabada en el olvido para siempre.

Kurosaki-kun – dijo temerosamente Inoue – estás bien?? – preguntó mirando a quien había sido su guardián de captura por un tiempo, yacer en el suelo.

No te preocupes – respondió, habiéndose quitado ya la máscara

Una sensación de miedo, recorrió el cuerpo y la mente de Ichigo en esos breves instantes. Volteó la mirada y desapareció sin decir palabra alguna ante los ojos de Orihime.

Había percibido cerca a su casa, algunos reiatsus que desconocía, podrían ser shinigamis?, o tal vez…

Traspasó la puerta dando un golpe seco, llamó a su padre, a sus hermanas, a Kon. La casa estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal de lo que había sucedido. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron sin poder mirar. Su familia había desaparecido.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar el siguiente movimiento de Aizen – anunció Hiysugaya – al parecer no ha habido cambio alguno en la sociedad de almas – examinando el cuerpo inerte del que había sido el cuarto Espada.

Dónde está Kurosaki?? – preguntó el Quincy

Desapareció, sentí tres fuertes reiatsus cerca a si casa. Creo que él también pudo percibirlos.

Kuchiki, ve a buscar a Kurosaki – ordenó el capitan

Hai

……………

Ichigo!! – le gritó la joven

Rukia – susurró – mi familia…, mi familia no está

Ella pudo rescatar en sus ojos dos únicos sentimientos: ira y temor

No tienes alguna idea de dónde podrían estar??

Lo único que viene a mi mente es ese maldito, él se los ha llevado… Aizen

Pero, porqué los querría?

Eso no lo sé. Tengo que ir a buscarlos, voy a matar a Aizen – sentenció Ichigo

Rukia pudo sentir la gran ira que emanaba el cuerpo del shinigami.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Urahara y Yoruichi, regresaron al almacén, Hitsugaya, Renji, Matsumoto y los demás shinigamis, se dirigieron a casa de Orihime, junto con Ishida y Chad, todos a la espectativa de cualquier acontecimiento.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaaiizezen-sasama, Ulquiquiorra-sama ha perdido contra ese shinigami…

En en Hueco mundo, se alzaba la figura prominente de Las Noches, el palacio del traicionero de la Sociedad de almas. Allí, el ex-capitán de la quinta división, miraba con esos ojos llenos de ambición y de poder, a uno de sus subordinados, que no se atrevía ni a mover un dedo en su presencia.

Ya me lo temía – le dijo con una sonrisa – trae al prisionero

…

Los pasos se fueron acercando, delatando poco a poco el rostro aturdido de un shinigami.

Umm, que tristeza verte así – comenzó Aizen - nunca pensé que uno de los capitanes más fuertes del seireitei podría acabar así…

Ni un músculo del shinigami se movía, yacía parado, frente a Aizen, sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente miraba, con ojos delataban odio, el rostro del ex-capitán.

Kurosaki Isshin…

Continuará…

Ohhh, gracias por los reviews!! Jojo, son muy feliz, de veras arigatooooooo!!

Pronto estaré subiendo el próximo cap.


	3. Camino a la Sociedad de Almas

_Mientras veía al horizonte, percibí que una figura se acercaba._

_Renji_

_Rukia, vámonos ya, es demasiado tarde, de nada sirve estar aquí…_

_Renji, porqué?, porqué?_

_Lo siento Rukia…, no lo sé, lo lamento mucho._

_Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y lo único que pudo hacer el shinigami, a pesar de la tristeza que lo embargaba al verla así, fue tomarla en sus brazos, mientras su corazón destilaba penas amargas…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Yuzu, estás bien?? – preguntó Karin

Karin-chan, dónde estamos, dónde están onii-chan y papa??

Ambas niñas se encontraban en dos camas separadas, en una habitación que no reconocían.

Yuzu, estoy segura de que a papa se lo llevaron, pude sentirlo, aunque no lo vi

Karin-chan – dijo con el rostro empañado – que hacemos??, y dónde está onii-chan, él estaba cuando papa nos encerró en la cocina.

Ése no era Ichi-nii Yuzu

Ehh??, cómo que no – dijo desesperada, casi llorando – qué está pasando, no entiendo Karin-chan

Karin cruzó el espacio que las separaba y abrazó a su hermana; de pronto la puerta se abrió inesperdamente.

Ya despertaron, me alegro – el rostro de Ichigo se asomó

Quién eres y por qué te pareces a Ichi-nii – espetó Karin

Oh, ya veo, no esperaba menos de ti, soy un compañero de Ichigo, él me encargó que los protegiera. Me llamo Kon

Aún no lo comprendo – dijo Karin

Bueno, creo que ustedes son las únicas que no saben absolutamente nada, así que creo que tengo el deber de contárselo, dadas las circunstancias.

Era la primera vez que Kon, se oía tan serio y responsable. Se sentó en el suelo, entre las dos camas, y comenzó a explicarles sobre los shinigamis; luego siguió con cada detalle de cómo su hermano se había convertido en uno y que Rukia, no era una simple estudiante de preparatoria. Su conversación que parecía como salida de un cuento de hadas, desde la perspectiva de Yuzu, se prolongó durante un largo rato.

…

Verán, cuando Ichigo se fue esta última vez, me encomendó cuidar a su familia, creo que él presentía que algo podía suceder, y así fue, dos Espadas, se llevaron a su padre, pero no hay de que preocuparse – les dijo tratando de que pareciera verdad – su padre es realmente fuerte. Lo único que tienen que hacer, es mantenerse a salvo, y aquí, en la base.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo y Rukia corrían hacia el almacén de Urahara, donde estaban reunidos los demás shinigamis, Inoue, Chad, Ishida y Shinji Hirako, el Vizard que había ayudado y entrenado a Ichigo, para controlar su hollow interno.

El shinigamis sustituto entró sorpresivamente, seguido de Rukia.

Mi familia ha desaparecido – les dijo sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Vizard

Ya estamos al tanto, señaló Hitsugaya

Hirako! – exclamó Ichigo al percatarse – que haces aquí?

Ichigo, Kon y tus hermanas están con nosotros, protegidas y a salvo, llegamos justo a tiempo porque sentimos un gran reiatsu muy cerca, pero…

Y mi padre? – interrumpió – dónde está??

No lo sé exactamente, pero Kon dijo que dos hombres con trajes blancos se lo habían llevado, no pude hacer nada, cuando llegué ya se habían ido.

Maldito Aizen – gritó Ichigo golpeando la pared – No les hicieron nada a mis hermanas verdad??, Yuzu y Karin están bien?

Ya te dije que están a salvo allí, no tienes que preocuparte

Arigato Hirako, se las encargo onegai.

He recibido nuevas órdenes del capitán Yamamoto – interrumpió Hitsugaya – quiere que regresemos a la Sociedad de almas, todos los que estamos aquí reunidos, ya que está cien por ciento seguro de que el próximo ataque será allí justo en el Seireitei. Debemos de estar preparados. También ha sido informado acerca de la situación de u padre, y su única respuesta ha sido que no nos preocupemos por ahora, que no sabe para qué quiere Aizen a tu padre, pero debe ser por ti, por ahora, está a salvo.

Entonces, que es lo que esperamos – dijo Ichigo

Ichigo… - susurró Rukia al encontrarse con la expresión decidida del shinigamis, sin embargo, allí en lo profundo de su mirada, se lograba ver un atisbo de dolor y temor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurosaki Isshin, uno de los shinigamis más fuertes y poderosos de todo el Seireitei capturado por un par de Espadas de rango menor, parece que has perdido tu toque, Kurosaki – dijo riendo

Para qué demonios me quieres – hablando por fin – no creo que sólo querías verme verdad?, anda suéltalo, para que te sirvo??

Umm, aguerrido y algo molesto como siempre, insolente a pesar de la circunstancias en que te encuentras. Sólo por el honor de tenerte aquí, acepto decirte una de mis razones.

Como me imagino que sabrás, tu hijo, Kurosaki Ichigo, al darse cuenta de que "su preciado padre" ha desaparecido, de todas formas va a intentar rescatarte cierto?. Simplemente quiero que sufra, al ver lo que pasaría si… - sonrió – no, creo que eso lo mantendré en secreto por ahora. Él me ha causado demasiados problemas, ha interferido y cambiado el rumbo de mis planes, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Acabó con varios de mis subordinados, que aún no deberían de haber muerto. Además raptó a Orihime Inoue, una de las personas que iba a utilizar para la realización de mi plan, bueno, eso sólo consiguió un leve retraso, ya volveré a tenerla en mi poder dentro de muy poco – lentamente su mirada iba cambiado – Lo que tu querido hijo no sabe, es que juega con fuego, si el pelea y mata a uno, yo destruyo a mil, ahora su muerte ha sido sentenciada y es inevitable, y lo he decidido, no toleraré que alguien que me ha causado más problemas que todo el Seireitei junto, SOBREVIVA!! – terminó.

La expresión en su rostro, y que el padre de Ichigo pudo observar, era algo que causaba terror sólo al mirarlo, sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de deseo y su risa malévola, que lo harían estremecerse a cualquiera, eran el perfecto conjunto de la maldad, confinada en una persona.

Cuál era la verdadera intensión de Aizen, sólo quería matarlo?, y cuál e ese secreto que aún no ha revelado?.

El shinigami, bajó el rostro, pensando que tal vez no podría hacer nada para lograr detener lo que se avecinaba…

…………………………………….…………………………………………..

Peluche-san – llamó Yuzu – a dónde se llevaron a papa??

Kon se tomó su tiempo para pensar en cual sería la respuesta indicada.

Realmente no se, pero te aseguro que Ichigo lo va a salvar

El rostro de Yuzu se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Hai – asintió contenta

…………………………………….…………………………………………..

Ichigo y los demás corrían hacia la puerta que los llevaría hacia la Sociedad de almas, en donde una batalla mucho más cruda y sangrienta que todas las demás, se acercaba lentamente.

Continuará…


	4. La llegada de Aizen

_Ichigo………_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Las puertas imponentes de la Sociedad de Almas se abrían delante de ellos. La tranquilidad reinaba y los habitantes parecían no tener conocimiento alguno de lo que se avecinaba.

Se dirigieron hacia la amplitud del Seireitei, en donde les informaron que se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia, y que los estaban esperando.

Al arribar, pudieron ver a la cabeza de la reunión, al capitán de la primera división, el comandanteYamamoto Shigekuni, que los miraba muy tranquilamente. A su alrededor, estaban cada uno de los capitanes que quedaban del Gotei 13, con sus respectivos tenientes y algunos subordinados.

Bienvenidos, tomen asiento – comenzó el capitán

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se ubicaron, seguidos de Ikakku y Yumichika, que se sentaron al lado de su capitán, igual lo hicieron Renji y Rukia. Mientras tanto, Ichigo y los demás, ocupaban los asientos restantes.

Ahora que ya estamos completos, podemos dar inicio. La situación en la que nos encontramos es de verdadera incertidumbre, no sabemos que clase de poderes posee actualmente el ex capitán Aizen, por causa de su nueva adquisición, el Hogyoku; y tampoco sabemos cuál es el motivo de haber capturado al padre de Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo dirigiéndole la mirada – por lo tanto, debemos mantenernos alerta y no podemos darnos el lujo de que ninguna parte del Seireitei esté desprotegida.

El motivo de esta reunión es antes que nada, solicitar la ayuda de todas las personas que puedan ser útiles para la protección de la Sociedad de Almas, para así luego organizar la defensa.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado y Shinji Hirako, ex capitán de la quinta división, aceptan luchar en esta batalla y ayudarnos a salvar la Sociedad de Almas?

Ex capitán?? – exclamaron todos al unísono

Je!, se los explicaré luego. Por supuesto que acepto

Toda la sala se había quedado en una pieza por la noticia tan repentina, pero como el momento lo ameritaba, decidieron hacer caso omiso por el momento.

Y vosotros?, nos ayudarán – preguntó nuevamente el comandante

Hai! – respondió Orihime sonriendo

Mmmh – se limitó a decir Chad

Será muy interesante – dijo Ishida ajustando sus anteojos

Creo que eso no lo tiene que preguntar, la vida de mi padre está en juego y no pienso permitir que ese Aizen le haga algo…

Ichigo… - espetó la pelinegra

El comandante Yamamoto, le dirigió un esbozo de sonrisa. Él sabía perfectamente que Kurosaki Isshin era un shinigamis y más aún que había pertenecido al Gotei 13, siendo uno de los más poderosos. En su mente las ideas se mezclaban con la preocupación y la duda que no reflejaba, pero que estaban presentes. Isshin era uno de los más fuertes, incluso tenía un rango más elevado que el de capitán, sin embargo, había sido capturado…

A qué tipo de poder nos exponemos – pensó.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aizen-sama, los preparativos han concluido – se oyó una voz en la oscuridad

Umm – asintió - el momento que tanto he esperado ha llegado finalmente, podré obtener lo que tanto deseo… - dijo con una sonrisa malvada – pues vamos ya, y no olvides traer al prisionero… jaja, cuánto voy a disfrutar esto…

Caminó hacia las puertas de Las Noches, fuera, lo esperaban los ejércitos de hollows, con ansias de sangre y batalla detrás de esos ojos cubiertos por máscaras; precedidos por Espadas, Números, Exequias y Arrancars.

El rostro de Aizen y sus ejércitos desaparecían, dejando Hueco Mundo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Urahara, ya debemos irnos – llamó Yoruichi

Hai, hai, vayamos y acabemos con todo esto – apareció frente a Yoruichi con sus cabellos rubios al descubierto, vestido con un traje negro y una capa blanca encima, el uniforme de capitán, y su zanpakuto, Benihime, en sus manos.

Shhhaaa – suspiró mirando hacia otro lado – siempre tú y tus excentricidades! – le dijo rompiendo la seriedad del momento

Haiiii!! – le dijo con una sonrisa – este uniforme me trae muchos recuerdos…

Caminaron hacia salida del almacén

Ururu, Jinta, Tsukabishi, encárguense de proteger el almacén.

Hai! – respondieron al unísono

Vamos… - dijo desapareciendo ambos instantáneamente

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los shinigamis estaban esparcidos por toda la sociedad de almas. Sus habitanes, ya habían sido advertidos de nos salir de sus casas a menos que reciban alguna señal.

Ichigo fue mandado a la zona sur de seireitei, junto al décimo escuadrón, a cargo de Hitsugaya.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que estaban allí, y aún no había ni la más mínima señal de Aizen.

La tranquilidad de Ichigo comenzaba a esfumarse. Se recostó en la hierba, con los ojos fijados en el cielo, pensando en su padre…

Ese idiota, debe de estar muy asustado con todos esos monstruos – dijo sonriendo amargamente – pero, lo mejor ahora, es esperar aquí, de alguna forma van a venir y tengo por seguro que lo tienen como carnada. Tengo que estar tranquilo para patearle el trasero a ese maldito…

Cerró los ojos y la figura de Rukia haciendo unos dibujos extraños llegó a sus pensamientos, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa.

Rukia… - pensó – esa tonta, como ha logrado causarme tantos problemas – rió – estará con su capitán, el viejo de Ukitake…

Al abrir los ojos, repentinamente soltó un grito.

Me asustaste Rukia – le dijo a la pelinegra que le sonreía

Estaba pensando: "Ese idiota tal vez se quedó dormido" y he venido y te encuentro así.

No estaba durmiendo tonta

Rukia se sentó a su lado posando su mirada en unas nubes que se alejaban en el cielo.

Rukia… - le dijo, mientras se sentaba, quedando a su lado

Ah?

Arigato

Ah? – repitió

Arigato, por estar siempre aguantándome y acompañarme…

Ichigo… - le dijo en un susurro

Es lo único que puedo hacer – le dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, recostándose nuevamente, con una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios.

Baka…

Un rayo oscuro partió el cielo en dos, abriendo un surco negro. Ambos miraron sorprendidos.

Debo ir con mi escuadrón… - dijo Rukia – ten cuidado – y desapareció

Una figura envuelta en una luz, descendía lentamente de la oscuridad. Sus pies llegaron al suelo firme, quedando a unos cuantos metros del shinigamis sustituto. La mirada de Ichigo se posó en los ojos del ex capitán.

Ja!, que destino… - comenzó - hemos llegado al lugar preciso, justo para encontrarme con la persona que más ansiaba ver… KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

_**/**_

_**Continuará…**_


	5. El inicio de la Batalla Final

En la sociedad de almas, los pasos amenazantes del traicionero se acercaban y la lucha que tanto se había temido, estaba por comenzar.

Kurosaki Ichigo nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo Aizen con una sonrisa en el rostro

Maldito…, dónde está mi padre??

Ohh! – exclamó tranquilamente – está bien, acaba de llegar con los demás justo en estos momentos – dio un par de palmadas y dos espadas bajaron envueltos en una luz, trayendo consigo al prisionero. Lo soltaron, dejándole su zanpakuto y desaparecieron.

Ichigo observó cada segundo al hombre que llevaba un traje negro, definitivamente ese atuendo era el de un shinigami, era su padre.

Ppaapá… - dijo entrecortadamente y con los ojos desorbitados

Ichigo lo siento, realmente lo siento…

Maldición!, eres un shinigami??, cómo me lo pudiste ocultar?? – le gritó

De la misma forma que tú lo hiciste… - dijo volteando el rostro

Ichigo se dejó caer al suelo, cambiando repentinamente su expresión.

Me alegro tanto que estés bien…. – Su mirada entristecida se dirigía hacia los ojos de su padre

Ichigo…

Oh! – logró interrumpir Aizen – acaso no sabías que tu padre era uno de los shinigamis más poderosos del seireitei??, qué lástima que ahora esté así verdad?

Demonios…!!, maldito Aizen!!, voy a acabar contigo de una vez por to…

Kurosaki! – le gritó el capitán Hitsugaya – mantente alejado recuerda que está bajo mis órdenes…

Bueno – comenzó Aizen - no he venido a arreglar sus problemas haha, me apena comunicarte que tu padre, dentro de muy poco tiempo, se convertirá en un hollow…

_"Lo siento"_, esas palabras retumbaron repentinamente en la mente de Ichigo, porqué lo sentía?. Aizen, Aizen, AIZEN!!

Que demonios has dicho? – interrogó Ichigo

Tenía muchas ganas de experimentar sabes, y decidí hacerlo con un shinigami, y elegí a tu padre – rió – porque quiero que sufras viendo su conversión…, porque quiero ver cómo te rindes a mis pies… y dejas de molestar mis planes…

Ichigo volvió la mirada hacia su padre, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. En unos segundos se había enterado de que su padre era un shinigami, y cuando lo encuentra, se va a convertir en un hollow??, como??

El shinigami llevó una de sus manos hacia su espalda, su zanpakuto quedó entre sus manos. Aizen sólo sonreía.

Maldito cabrón!, vas a pagar por todo, te lo juro… - sus pies se despegaron del suelo – B A N K A I - y arremetió contra su enemigo

Ichigoooooo, noo… - los gritos de su padre fueron inútiles

La pelinegra y Renji llegaron de inmediato

Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooo – gritó en vano Rukia con todas sus fuerzas – Idiota, idiota!!

Cálmate Rukia, nosotros también debemos de luchar – trató de tranquilizarla Renji

Kurosaki-san… - soltó Rukia al ver al padre de Ichigo – usted es…

Ya no hay tiempo que perder – dijo recomponiéndose – Ichigo va a pelear contra Aizen, maldición, prepárense para luchar!! – les gritó – las tropas de Aizen y están aquí…

Nuevamente el cielo se iluminó, y las figuras oscuras de los ejércitos de Hueco Mundo se develaron.

En ese momento, los capitanes del Gotei 13 y sus subordinados arribaron pasar hacerles frente.

Entonces comenzó la verdadera pelea…

La rapidez de los movimientos de ambos contrincantes era imposible de ver, al parecer Aizen se estaba divirtiendo, ya que esquivaba con perfección, cada golpe del shinigami.

Me estás decepcionando Kurosaki Ichigo, yo creía que eras mucho más fuerte, pero veo que…

Cállate idiota!! – le gritó mientras tomaba distancia

Eh?

No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más - dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro, dejando al descubierto, su máscara sombría de hollow.

Ohh, ya veo, realmente era cierto, posees las habilidades de un hollow. Las cosas se ponen un poco interesantes… - dijo volando hacia él con una rapidez impresionante…

La mano derecha de Aizen encontró el pecho de Ichigo, y con un simple toque lo traspasó, dejando un orificio.

Ja, realmente aburrido, tan rápido acabó? – dijo. Su expresión cambió cuando el cuerpo de Ichigo se desvaneció en el aire

Ehh? – soltó sonriendo – te felicito Kurosaki, por un momento lograste engañarme, pero desafortunadamente no lo volverás a hacer

La sombra de Ichigo apareció detrás de su oponente. Éste, sin dudar volteó hacia él asestándole un golpe, que lo mandó a rodar.

Al parecer esa máscara no te sirve de mucho – espetó con sarcasmo

El shinigami se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, la caída había conseguido abrirle una herida en el hombro; no obstante, salió nuevamente al encuentro de Aizen, que seguía intacto.

Ohh, de veras eres persistente…

Nunca dejaría que una basura como tú me derrote

Ja, ya lo veremos

Se encontraban frente a frente, Aizen sacó finalmente a su zanpakuto de su empuñadura.

Ahora, te concederé el placer, sólo por tratarse de ti, de que veas mi nuevo poder – dijo sonriendo

La espada de Aizen tenía una piedra incrustada en el mango.

Éste es el Hogyoku –dijo levantando su zanpakuto – y combinado con Kyoka Suigetsu forman el Oken.

Desearía prolongar esta batalla, ya que la he esperado demasiado, sin embargo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el capitán Yamamoto, que supongo me estará esperando, así que debo de acabar esto lo más rápido posible…

Jamás dejaré que te vayas con vida… – sentenció Ichigo

Recuerda que falta poco para que tu padre se transforme - dijo riendo

Me las vas a pagar – Ichigo comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Aizen, que como al principio, lo esquivaba.

De repente se detuvo

QUEBRANTA – pronunció. Ichigo vio a su alrededor, estaba rodeado por Aizen, que al parecer, se había multiplicado instantáneamente, formando una esfera perfecta.

Demonios…

Ahora, todo acabó…, ni siquiera podrás ver a tu padre – le dijeron riendo en ese tono maquiavélico.

Todas sus copias levantaron sus zanpakutos, apuntando hacia el shinigami, acorralándolo en un espacio mucho más pequeño. Cada una soltó un rayo de luz fosforescente que se dirigían a Ichigo. Las luces en el cielo, distrajeron tanto al ejército de Hueco mundo como a los demás.

No puede ser… – dijo Kurosaki Isshin que había parado su ataque contra un hollow, al ver al cielo

Ichig… - Rukia mirando al cielo, con el rostro empañado, veía luces resplandecientes que cubrieron al shinigami haciendo que desaparezca, mientras a un lado, Aizen miraba el espectáculo - …go

………………………………………………………………………………

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Fusión y transformación

El cielo se tiño de una luz incandescente, transformando el tiempo en un momento infinito. Aizen, parado a un lado del foco de atención, miraba sonriente.

Pobrecillo no pudo hacer na…

SHOKYO SURU! – oyó entre los rayos de luz

Los ojos expectantes de Aizen no se inmutaron, ni siquiera al ver que la imagen de Ichigo; sangrando, lleno de espadas; se desvanecía como un espejismo.

Ichigo!- se escuchó la voz de Rukia, que por un momento había permanecido inmóvil al pensar que el shinigami sustituto había sido derrotado. Al darse cuenta de su error, volvió sin vacilaciones a la batalla que sostenía contra un Espada.

Demonios – susurró Aizen para sí, cambiando su mirada – Eres una verdadera escoria – le dijo calmadamente al vacío

Lo mismo digo – le respondió Ichigo, apareciendo a su espalda y respirando entrecortadamente

Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki – dijo sarcásticamente – Ya veo que tu técnica de defensa de juego de magia, no es muy efectiva, veo varias heridas profundas que reconozco muy bien que fueron hechas por mis espadas. Jaja, bien Kurosaki, ahora, debes de entender que mi tiempo es muy valioso y no puedo desperdiciarlo en juegos tontos contigo, así que… POR QUÉ NO MUERES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar la última palabra, desapareció con velocidad, para reaparecer al lado de Ichigo. En un segundo, estiró su dedo índice y lo hizo traspasar en pecho de su oponente, provocando que la sangre fluyera, dejando su rastro en el aire.

Ichigo quedó inmóvil, las heridas en su cuerpo se habían incrementado.

Ah, maldito, no me he percatado en qué momento se movió, no lo pude sentir – pensó Ichigo – No voy a dejarme vencer por basura como tú, ya te lo he dicho – dijo en voz alta, ignorando la heridas profundas que sangraban.

Empuñando con fuerza a Zangetsu y arremetió contra Aizen. Ichigo corría hacia él, y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, se esfumó, dejando a Aizen completamente desconcertado, que esperaba su ataque por el frente.

Miró hacia todos los lados, no sentía su reiatsu.

Ese idiota lo ha ocultado?, pero cómo si hace algunos momentos no lo hacía – pensó – dónde está?

La espada de Ichigo se develó viniendo de la parte superior. Aizen con rapidez, levantó a Suigetsu y detuvo su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo.

Te lo he dicho ya, es imposible que me derrotes – le dijo con una sonrisa cansina - ya he llegado al límite de mi paciencia. A pesar de que tengo demasiada, tú has logrado agotarla.

Tomó por el cuello a Ichigo, que quiso desaparecer en vano, y le apostó una patada en el estómago, para luego tirarlo desde el cielo. Ichigo cayó a tierra y quedó tendido. Aizen bajó y levantó nuevamente la cabeza de Ichigo, que había tomando por los pelos.

Voy a acabar con esto ya…

……………………………………………………………………………..

Kurosaki-san!! – gritó Rukia dejando su batalla, a cargo de otros shinigamis, para correr al alcance del padre de Ichigo, que había caído repentinamente de rodillas con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Otros dos shinigamis habían salido a su defensa.

Kurosaki-san, está bien?

Rukia-chan – le dijo con un hilo de voz – quiero pedirte algo – habló entrecortadamente – cuando llegue el momento en que ya no pueda contenerme más, acaba conmigo, no sé cuan peligroso pueda llegar a …

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para detener su transformación – interrumpió la Capitana Unohana, que había aparecido repentinamente a su lado, junto a su teniente.

Lo dejo en sus manos Capitana – se limitó a decir Rukia – no se preocupe Kurosaki-san, nosotros ganaremos esta batalla – dijo con seguridad, desapareciendo luego.

La Capitana y la teniente Kotetsu se retiraron del campo de batalla, llevándose al shinigami.

Las espadas, en todo el Seireitei, vibraban con cada contacto que tenían, estremeciéndose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo respiraba lentamente. Mientras tanto Aizen levantaba su zanpakuto hacia el cielo. De la punta de su espada comenzó un parpadeo tenue, que fue en aumento, hasta detenerse, dando paso a una fuerte ráfaga de viento que envolvió a Aizen completamente, elevándolo a unos metros del suelo. Su cuerpo, cuando por fin estuvo a la vista, destellaba como un diamante. Abrió los ojos, llenos de maldad y perfidia; extendió su brazo derecho, que tenía en la parte frontal al Hogyoku incrustado; hacia el frente y sonrió triunfalmente. Su zanpakuto, salió de pronto de la palma de su mano, quedando fusionada a su brazo, había cambiado de aspecto, aparte de ser mucho más grande y de un color negro profundo, ya no parecía una espada normal, sólo con estar cerca de ella, se podía sentir que destilaba maldad pura. Tal vez el sólo hecho de que se fusionara con una persona como Aizen, la hacía un arma maligna.

Ahora, el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón, su espada, y el Hogyoku, eran uno sólo.

Caminó hacia Ichigo, que había quedado inmóvil, no sólo por sus heridas, sino mucho más por el gran reiatsu que ahora tenía Aizen.

Tienes el placer de ver algo exclusivo Kurosaki, éste es ahora mi verdadero poder, siéntelo y disfruta mientras puedas, porque tu momento final ha llegado, así como el de todos los sucios shinigamis del Seireitei – dijo riendo escandalosamente

Levantó definitivamente su brazo y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Ichigo, que apenas podía moverse.

MUERE….!! – le gritó

El sonido penetrando el cuerpo de Ichigo, que Aizen esperaba, nunca se produjo. Por el contrario, su espada tintineó al chocar contra otra. El rostro de Aizen se iluminó de furia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo la voz de la persona que estaba cara a cara con Aizen – lamento haberte hecho esperar…

Ja! – soltó Aizen – quién te ha dicho que te estaba esperando, Kisuke Urahara

Hai hai, como digas, como digas. Ahora me toca a mi Ichigo – le dijo – El Capitán Yamamoto aún tiene algunos asuntos de los que se está ocupando – espetó refiriéndose nuevamente a Aizen. Bien, comencemos…

Como desee, ya que debo de agradecerte esta maravillosa creación – dijo enseñando su brazo con el Hogyoku incrustado.

Cómo te atreves a usarlo de esa forma – exclamó

Ja, basta de palabras, que no tengo tiempo – sentenció mientras embestía contra Urahara…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kurosaki Isshin se hallaba tendido en una camilla, con los ojos cerrados, y al cuidado exclusivo de la Capitana, que le administraba algunos medicamentos.

Súbitamente el cuerpo del shinigami comenzó a convulsionar. Unohana por un momento había pensado que su paciente estaría a salvo, ya que ya había pasado un buen tiempo y no se iniciaba la transformación. El shinigami se levantó, con los ojos en blanco y salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba.

Llegando afuera, cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Su espalda se anchó, junto con los hombros, los brazos y las piernas. Su rostro se mantuvo, pero con la única diferencia que la máscara de hollow cubría la mayor parte.

Su transformación había terminado.

……………………………………………

**Continuará…**

**Por favor, colaboren con esta humilde aficionada, dejen sus comentarios. **

**Prometo ir mejorando! **

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Oscuridad

**_Agradecimiento especial a Uchiha Katze, que con sus comentarios me hace sentir feliz!! :)_**

**_Y nada pues, ojala les guste lo que esta pobre aficionada les ofrece._**

**_Muchas gracias!!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo yacía en el suelo, las fuerzas casi se habían esfumado por completo de su cuerpo. Lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Aizen, luego todo se hizo oscuridad

- Kurosaki, no te preocupes, cuando acabe con tu amigo, seguiré contigo – rió

Rápido, se enfrascaron en la pelea. La velocidad de Aizen había aumentado considerablemente al tener un nuevo oponente. Por su parte, Urahara evidenciaba su alto rango de pelea, esquivando sus golpes, era casi como cuando había entrenado aquella vez con Ichigo, pero esta vez se veía algo diferente en sus ojos, tal vez ganas de pelear.

Aizen, con el brazo fusionado a su zanpakuto, propinaba con furia, todos los ataques que podía, pareciendo jugar con el shinigami.

De pronto, Urahara se desvaneció, sin dejar rastro, en el aire. Reapareció asestándole un golpe a Aizen. Su cuerpo golpeo el piso y formó una nube de polvo. Urahara mantenía los ojos clavados en él. Aizen se irguió y rió diabólicamente.

- Crees que con eso vas a matarme? , pelea de verdad – dijo

Se trasladó en un segundo a su lado, no le dio tiempo para moverse, cuando lo atrapó, había pasado su brazo fusionado por delante del cuello del shinigami, no obstante, el rostro de Urahara se mantuvo impertérrito

– Así no me vas a ganar ex capitán – se acercó más – basta ya de idioteces, pelea en serio, sólo te daré una oportunidad, no la desperdicies – y lo soltó, apareciendo en el lugar anterior.

- Yo siempre voy en serio – respondió sacudiendo su hombro – sólo que tú no te percatas de lo que ocurre, Aizen

Levantó a Benihime y cuando se proponía avanzar, se detuvo en seco

- Qué has hecho??

- Recuerda que fui yo el que creo el Hogyoku, también puedo ser yo el que lo altere, no crees?

- Maldito idiota, en qué momento… oh, te crees muy listo… - decía

Su brazo comenzó a oscilar, se movía como si hubieran pequeños animalillos dentro, revoloteando; su brazo alborotado, le impedía el movimiento. Luego de unos segundos, el terror en los ojos de Aizen desapareció por completo, la zanpakuto quedó en su forma original, unida a su brazo

- Eh?, que ha sido eso… - dijo volviendo a la calma – bah…, ya no interesa. Espero que te prepares, porque realmente has conseguido enfadarme – dio un paso, avanzando hacia él

Un crujido se escuchó. Benihime se rajaba lentamente. En un instante, los pedazos de su zanpakuto y el hogyoku salieron desperdigados en distintas direcciones.

El semblante de Aizen se tornó espeluznante, y una luz de desconcierto se asomaba en sus ojos.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – gritó con el semblante desorbitado

Urahara sólo lo observaba.

- Hmm – cambió a su expresión habitual. Su personalidad bipolar, cambiaba a cada instante al recibir emociones, tenía la facilidad de estar aterrado y al momento siguiente, muy calmado – ya veo, pero no creo que eso cambie demasiado la situación.

Su antebrazo descubierto, se estiró despacio.

- Benihime no es cualquier zanpakuto – explicó mientras de la piel del antebrazo brotaba la punta de la espada. Era sin duda alguna, Benihime. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en sus manos, brillando más que nunca – ahora comencemos…

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algo se acercaba… Rukia clavó su espada dándole muerte al Vastlord, que caía de bruses. Giró su mirada y se encontró frente a frente con un hollow. La muchacha pudo sumergirse en aquellos desesperados ojos que se escondía detrás de la máscara.

-Kurosaki….san?

Él no se movió, definitivamente era Kurosaki Isshin, era él. Tal vez había utilizado el último rastro de cordura que le quedaba, para buscarla y que Rukia cumpliera con lo que le había pedido.

La shinigami volvió a posar su mirada en el hollow, pero ya no pudo ver ni siquiera un aliento de aquellos ojos. Ahora era un hollow completo, uno de verdad, o eso creyó Rukia.

Alzó su zanpakuto para defenderse de los golpes que le propinaba, apenas podía pararlos. No quería…, no, no podía luchar contra él.

Un ataque mucho más fuerte se dirigió hacia ella, preparó su espada…

Una sombra detuvo el ataque en su lugar.

- Onii-sama

- Yo me encargo de él – dijo seriamente Byakuya

- Onii-sama, él es…

- Kurosaki Isshin, lo sé

- No lo mates, onegai

-Haré lo que pueda, ahora vete

- Hai – Rukia miró a su hermano y luego, con tristeza, al hollow, después desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"- Ichigo…. – escuchó una voz suave – Ichigo…. – repitió_

_El shinigami abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar el rostro de una bella mujer_

_- Ma..ma?_

_- Ichigo, debes despertar – su madre lo mantenía aferrado a su pecho – debes de acabar con esto – le susurró – eres el único que puede, debes ir…"_

Despertó agitado, aún sus heridas sangraban, pero por alguna razón había recuperado algo de fuerzas. Levantó la mirada y vio a lo lejos a Urahara, muy herido, pero de pie. Aizen se levantaba de los escombros, lentamente, apoyando su espada. Tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su rostro cansado y una gran herida cerca al pecho. Había estado desmayado más tiempo de lo que había imaginado.

Las palabras del Vizard que lo ayudó en varias ocasiones con lo de controlar sus poderes de hollow, invadieron su mente:

_"- Kurosaki - habló con seriedad – recuerda que es muy pronto para usar esta técnica, es muy peligrosa si no la controlas, provocaría una gran explosión por la gran cantidad de reiatsu que se apodera de tu cuerpo, definitivamente necesitas más tiempo para perfeccionarlas_

_- No te preocupes Hirako, la controlaré antes de lo que crees…"_

…

Aizen sostenía su espada, sacudiendo su vestimenta. Sintió como una mano pasaba por delante de la herida, hasta llegar a su cuello e inmovilizarlo.

La figura de Rukia apareció al lado de Urahara, que casi se desplomaba por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

La mano de Ichigo, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Aizen.

- Kurosaki, Kurosaki, qué es lo que pretendes – sonrió débilmente – no tienes fuerzas para hacer esto, es que nunca te rindes verdad?, estoy demasiado cansado para ir con juegos tont… - su mano apretó con más fuerza – qué haces? – el cuerpo de Aizen no se movía – nnono mme pueddo movverrr – murmuró – mallddito…

Ichigo tenía el rostro hacia abajo, estaba absorbiendo la fuerza de Aizen poco a poco.

- Ichigo… - susurró Rukia. Pudo leer algo en su rostro, estaba escrito claramente, era inevitable – Ichigo – dijo nerviosamente – qué haces?, qué es lo que haces??, acaba con esto si?

- Rukia, perdóname – dijo cortante, clavando sus ojos en ella – vigila a mi familia por mi

- Qué?, qq..que, por qué dices eso

- Kurosaki-san… – habló Urahara – no irás…

- Ichigo, me asusta tu mirada…

- Rukia – dijo ignorando lo que decía

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del shinigami sustituto sin que se diera cuenta.

Rukia quedó petrificada.

- Sonrió tristemente, secando su rostro con la mano que sujetaba a Zangetsu – te amo…

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de la muchacha. Abrió los ojos sin pestañear y su rostro se empañó con una pena profunda.

- Kurosaki!! – se exaltó Aizen, logrando articular palabras con el poco aire que recibía – NOOOO! – su grito fue desapareciendo

Ichigo había desaparecido llevándose a Aizen. Una luz inmensa y cegadora, estalló en el cielo. Luego la siguió un estruendo, la explosión retumbó la tierra e hizo que Rukia y Urahara salieran despedidos por los aires, para caer unos metros más allá..

La shinigami, no lo podía creer, se levantó lentamente con los ojos enfocados en el cielo, contemplando el último rastro de la explosión. La esperanza de ver al shinigami retornar, se desvanecía por completo.

Dos espadas cayeron con velocidad, ambas se quebraron. No sucedió nada más…

Rukia cayó de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados, apoyó las manos y vio como un mar de lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…

El capitán Kuchiki estaba inmóvil, al lado del que hollow había parado su pelea para presenciarlo todo. No se movía, ni siquiera respiraba, sólo dirigía su mirada al cielo, en donde aún quedaban luces brillantes. Una gota resbaló por su máscara, era una lágrima.

La máscara blanca se resquebrajó y la forma de hollow desaparecía. Kurosaki Isshin se hallaba arrodillado, con la mirada perdida.

- Ichigo – sollozó finalmente – Ichigo… - gotas brotaban imparablemente de sus ojos – Ichigo… - no paraba de repetir – Hijoooooooooooooooooooooo!

**...**

**Continuará...**

****

--

Gracias por darse un tiempo y leer , cuidense!


	8. Ausencia y soledad

_Y a ahora, sólo queda__ esa maravillosa sonrisa que me diste la última vez…_

_--_

"- Rukia… "

La shinigami se sentó de golpe, confundida. Estaba en cama, con un paño húmedo sobre su frente que cayó cuando se levantó. Vio a su alrededor, esperando hallar a quien buscaba…

- Rukia – Renji estaba sentado, a su lado

- Renji… Ichigo, dónde está Ichigo?? – preguntó aún temiendo la respuesta

El pelirrojo se limitó a negar, sin decirle palabra alguna. Se acercó a Rukia y la estrechó entre sus brazos con tristeza.

- Lo siento tanto… - alcanzó a decir antes de que las lágrimas de la chica se deslizaran por sus mejillas – Rukia… Inoue, no ha vuelto

La pelinegra levantó la vista con el rostro empañado

- Qué? Inoue…?

- Ishida la vio por última vez antes de que Ichigo… - no logró terminar la frase – Todos ellos la están buscando, pero todavía no han encontrado rastro de ella

- Yo también debo ir – dijo parándose mientras pasaba un brazo por su rostro para limpiar sus ojos

- No, aún no tienes la fuerza suficiente, no estás bien…

- Debo ir.

Él no puedo hacer nada ante esa mirada, simplemente asintió. Se paró para dejar la habitación y ella pudiera cambiarse.

- Renji – él volteó, casi en la puerta

- Si?

- Dónde está Kurosaki-san – desvió su mirada al pronunciar ese apellido

- Está descansando, la capitana Unohana se está encargando de él. Ahora me retiro, nos vemos cuando termines de alistarte – le dio la espalda y salió

- Renji…

Asomó nuevamente su rostro por detrás de la puerta, que estaba a punto de cerrar.

- Si?

- Gracias… - trató de esbozar una sonrisa débil

- No te preocupes, tú sólo ponte bien - y desapareció tras la puerta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abrió nuevamente, pero no fue el pelirrojo el que apareció esta vez.

- Onii-sama – gesticuló sorprendida

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna, caminó hacia ella; con el mismo semblante de siempre, impertérrito; y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos, acercándola a su pecho.

- Me alegro de que estés bien

- Onii-sama…

Era la primera vez que Byakuya hacía eso, abrazarla, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Por un momento, su cuerpo olvidó el dolor y sintió felicidad al sentir esos brazos tan cálidos con que decían que estaba con ella.

La dejó en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado, sentada en la cama y salió sin decir más. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero después de ver todo lo que había ocurrido con Ichigo, y todo lo que estaba sufriendo su padre, sintió la rara necesidad de estar aunque sea un instante con su hermana.

_--_

Las tropas de Aizen, al perder a su líder, disminuyeron su fuerza, por lo que el Gotei 13, a pesar de ser menos en número, acabaron con ellos, muy pocos escaparon de vuelta a Hueco Mundo.

Los ex Capitanes Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tosen perdieron contra el Capitán de la primera división, Yamamoto, que preparaba una defensa en caso de que Aizen se filtrara e intentara lograr su cometido con el Hogyoku.

Con la muerte de los líderes de la batalla del ejército de Hueco Mundo, acabó todo.

En definitiva, la Sociedad de Almas venció.

_--_

- Ha permanecido así durante estos días, come y todo, pero no quiere hablar con nadie

- Me permitiría entrar, Capitana?

- Kuchiki-san, creo que sólo tú podrías hablar con él en este momento

…

La puerta se cerró detrás de Rukia. Cuando ella entró, Kurosaki Isshin volteó la mirada.

- Rukia-chan – dijo débilmente

Ella sólo no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver ese rostro tan triste, pareciera como si le fuera imposible sonreír nunca más. Rukia corrió hacia su cama, estiró sus brazos y se aferró a él.

Kurosaki Isshin la abrazó fuertemente, como si eso le ayudara a disminuir un poco del dolor que albergaba en ese momento.

- Karin y Yuzu están bien, se van a quedar con los Vizards por unas semanas, aún no saben nada – le dijo sin soltarla – Hirako vino a verme – debo de recuperarme para poder estar con ellas… No se como se los voy a decir de su… – se derrumbó finalmente

Rukia levantó la cabeza y vio como los ojos del padre de Ichigo lloraban, reflejando lo que su corazón sentía

Las palabras de consuelo no podían salir de sus labios, por más que lo intentó. Estaba igual de destrozada que él.

…

- Rukia-chan – la llamó cuando ya se retiraba – Prométeme algo por favor

- Dígame

- No te alejes de mi familia nunca. Prométemelo

- No estaré lejos de ustedes nunca, se lo prometo – cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Ya había hecho esa promesa, cuidarlos. Y nunca la iba a olvidar.

…

Renji la esperaba a unos pasos de allí.

- Estás lista? - preguntó

- Sip, llévame a donde están Chad e Ishida

- Ok, sígueme

…

El Quincy y Chad, después de la batalla, habían quedado heridos, pero no pudieron esperar al enterarse de que Orihime había desaparecido.

A Ishida, le había resultado muy duro que Ichigo…, muera. Supuestamente, sólo eran compañeros porque un Quincy y un shinigami, no podían ser… "amigos", pero él sabía muy bien y podía sentir que ese chico se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de nunca habérselo dicho. Lamentaba todo eso, y al recibir la noticia de que otra de sus compañeros no había sido encontrada, fue casi insoportable, por lo que decidió encontrarla. Muchas ideas se juntaban en su cabeza, y si la habían raptado los hollows?, no…, ella era fuerte, pero la muerte de Ichigo había afectado a todos, en especial a ellos, y si se había ido por no poder soportarlo?, no, tampoco, la hubieran sentido, claro, en ese instante, era casi imposible concentrarse pero…

- Ishida – llamó Chad

- Eh? – había estado envuelto en sus pensamientos sin concentrarse en el área de búsqueda

- Estás bien?

- Eh si si, sólo pensaba adonde podría haber ido Inoue

Para Chad, Ichigo era alguien muy importante, su carácter no le permitía expresar tan bien como los demás, sus sentimientos, pero se sentía mal, y extrañaba a Ichigo, habían prometido luchar el uno por el otro, pero no habían podido sostener su promesa. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Ichigo regresara, porque él siempre lo hacía, siempre ganaba, pero…, ya habían pasado cinco días, y no lo había hecho, no quería seguir engañándose, pero sentía algo…

- Eh tú, grandulón, todo está bien? – Matsumoto apareció delante de ellos

- Hai – asintió

Habían tanteado todo el terreno en donde se llevó a cabo la pelea, los alrededores, habían buscado casi en toda la sociedad de almas para ver si encontraban algo que pudiera guiarlos hacia Orihime, pero en esos cinco días que habían pasado, no habían logrado nada.

- Quería agradecer que estuvieran haciendo esto - habló Ishida – no había tenido tiempo para agradecerles por su ayuda, yo sé que no tienen ninguna obligación ni…

- Oye, no te pongas sentimental, ya tenemos suficiente con todo lo ocurrido. Primero, Orihime y yo somos amigas, no quiero perderla…

- Ustedes nos brindaron su apoyo cuando los necesitábamos – interrumpió Yumichika

- Y vamos a encontrar a esa chica – añadió Ikkaku

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, debemos encontrarla, así que déjense de charlas – ordenó el capitán Hitsugaya, él se había ofrecido para liderar el equipo que había sido asignado a la búsqueda. Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika, también se unieron.

- Si capitán – dijeron los tres mientras se dispersaban - han encontrado algo?

Ishida negó

- Aún podemos buscar en el mundo real, todavía podemos encontrarla, terminemos aquí y si no la hemos encontrado todavía, informaré para ampliar el rango de búsqueda. Ustedes continúen – y se retiró

- Vamos Chad

- Mmmh – asintió

…

Rukia y Renji iban en camino, cuando la pelinegra se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados y sin enfoque fijo

- Rukia?, qué sucede?, qué te pasa? – se había detenido a su lado

- Ino.. Inoue…

- Qué sucede con ella?

- Está muerta

…

_--_

Abrió los ojos, y parpadeó hasta que su visión logró centrarse, estaba oscuro y no pudo ver nada. Tampoco lograba moverse, por más que lo intentó, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Buscó en la penumbra, y pudo distinguir algo…, o tal vez a alguien… sip, definitivamente alguien estaba ahí, pero era imposible saber quien.

Agudizó sus oídos, ya que la vista no le ayudaba. No supo en qué momento se acercó, pero cuando posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, su atención se desvaneció y se desmayó…

**Continuará**


	9. Ayuda

_Estás en las sombras, pero… a__un te siento… _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Rukia, qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Renji petrificado - Rukia

- Inoue está muerta – le respondió aún con la mirada perdida

- Ccoomo lo puedes saber?

- La siento en mi piel, la escucho en mi cabeza, me dice – se volteó hacia él y cayó de rodillas – me dice que no debo de preocuparme, que todo está bien, que ella no va a volver pero…

- Ppeeroo, como puede ser eso posible, desde cuándo tú

- Acaba de suceder, pero sólo la escuché una vez – su rostro se empañó – ahora también la he perdido a ella…

- De eso no podemos estar seguros, puede ser alguna trampa o algo así – se acercó – vamos, ya no llores, no me gusta verte así

- Renji, he perdido a Ichigo y ahora a Inoue – sollozó – y si pierdo a alguien más yo…

- Vamos a buscar a los demás, asi que cálmate – le dijo recobrando la compostura

- Renji…

- Levántate y sé fuerte, porque así es la Rukia que yo conozco

- Renji…

- Vamos – le dio la espalda y ella se paró

- Gracias, tienes razón – se paró y se limpió el rostro – no puedo dejarme llevar por esto

- La vamos a encontrar

…

- Ishida!! Chad! – gritó Renji al verlos en el suelo, el primero sentado, apoyándose mientras los brazos le temblaban y el otro arrodillado, con la mirada en el piso

- Chicos… - Rukia llegó hasta donde estaban – ustedes…

- Inoue… - murmuró el Quincy – siento a Inoue

- Te dice algo? – interrogó la chica

- Me dice, me dice que no estemos tristes

- Dice que todo estará bien… - completó Chad

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa triste y débil

- A mi también me dijo algo así - el Quincy y Chad la miraron – al menos nos dice algo, tenemos que encontrarla

- Pero me ha dicho…

- Ya no interesa lo que nos esté diciendo, podemos escucharla y eso es lo importante. Chad, estás mejor?

- Hmmh

Renji observó a Rukia, que hace unos segundos estaba totalmente desanimada, y ahora, desea con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla a cualquier precio.

- Bueno, señoritas, tenemos que encontrar a alguien – gruñó el pelirrojo – Vamos con el capitán Hitsugaya, apresurémonos

…

Mientras corrían un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Rukia: "Ichigo corría a su lado persiguiendo a un hollow. Acabaron con él y regresaron a casa. Ella aún se quedaba en el armario. Esa noche, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, por lo que se quedaron conversando tonterías, como si fueran dos viejos amigos. Por la mañana, tenían escuela, y a pesar de que asistieron, ambos se durmieron sobre sus carpetas hasta que Inoue les pasó la voz, todo el salón se rió de ellos e Ichigo casi los mata cuando se despertó."

Cómo no podían regresar a aquellos días, en donde lo más peligroso se limitaba a ser perseguir hollows, aquellos días en donde eran felices, aquellos días en los que sin saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro, peleaban y bromeaban, aquellos días que tal vez, ya no volverían más…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Era de noche pero ella aún estaba en el entrenamiento de karate, faltaban pocas semanas para la Campeonato Nacional de ese año, y ella iba a participar junto a su equipo. A pesar de que estaba concentrada en el entrenamiento y hablaba amistosamente con sus compañeros, su mente estaba pensando en Inoue, no estaban yendo a la escuela, ni ella ni Ichigo ni Kuchiki Rukia, ni Chad ni Uryu, esos siempre le escondían algo, se lo podía perdonar a los demás, pero a Inoue, su mejor amiga…

Parece que los demás no se daban cuenta de que ellos faltaban, o no lo recordaban, porque cuando preguntó a Mizuiro por Ichigo, este le dijo que ya se había ido a su casa, cosa que no era verdad. Ella era la única que se daba cuenta, era demasiado extraño.

- Bien chicos, el trabajo por hoy ha terminado, bien hecho, gracias por su esfuerzo, nos vemos mañana – dijo el entrenador

Tatsuki caminó hacia la salida y se dirigió a su casillero, sacó su maletín y se metió en el baño. Eran muy pocas mujeres en el equipo, y ella era la única que se había quedado a entrenar esa noche.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y salió.

Caminaba hacia su casa cuando oyó su nombre. Volteó, nada, no había nadie.

- Esa era la voz de… - miró hacia todos los lados. Nada

- Tatsuki-chan… - oyó nuevamente

- Orihime?, dónde estás? – volvió buscando en la oscuridad. Nada, sólo el viento.

La preocupación inundó su cabeza. Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Inoue, donde ya había ido cientos de veces cuando había desaparecido.

Llegó. Luces apagadas, justo igual que la última vez que había ido. Tocó el timbre y sólo escuchó el eco que realizaba. Giró la perilla y esta vez estaba sin seguro, empujó la puerta y entró.

Encendió las luces. No había nadie allí, y todo estaba en su sitio, excepto…

- Qué es eso? – exclamó cuando vio en la mesa del recibidor un pequeño sobre.

Se acercó. "Tatsuki".

- Tenía su nombre? - pensó

Lo abrió y dos trozos de papel cayeron al piso. Era lo único que había en el sobre. Leyó el primero:

"Tatsuki-chan:

Quiero que me disculpes por todo. Te necesito.

Orihime"

Abrió los ojos y cogió el otro papel. Tenía escrito la hora, el día y una dirección. Miró el reloj de la pared. Faltaban 9 minutos. Arrugó los dos papeles, en su mano, tiró el sobre y corrió hacia la calle.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El frío recorría su cuerpo, a pesar de tener varias mantas encima de él. Esta vez si logró ponerse de pie, aunque su visión no estaba tan bien. Aun estaba oscuro. Salió y vio el lugar, definitivamente no lo conocía, había muchos árboles, y le recordó a un parque. Paseó durante un momento, pero las piernas ya no podían seguir, por lo que tuvo que regresar.

A pesar de no saber donde encontrarse, no tuvo temor, sentía que no corría peligro y que tal vez, pudiera regresar, aún no, eso era seguro, pero luego, lo podría hacer.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cuando se encontraron con Hitsugaya y los otros, Renji le informó lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, como has dicho, no significa nada, no es nada seguro – dijo el capitán

- Sólo debemos terminar con esta zona y podremos ir al mundo real – respondió Renji

- Y si no la hallamos allí - Matsumoto intervino – sólo nos queda Hueco Mundo

- Podremos patear algunos traseros nuevamente – dijo Ikkaku

- Sólo piensas en eso… - Yumichika lo miró de reojo

- No, debemos de encontrarla

Alguien se acercó hacia ellos.

- Hola – dijo la voz mientras los demás volteaban

- Urahara… - Rukia lo contempló. Estaba completamente curado, como era de esperarse, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos días.

- Hola Rukia-chan. Podría ser útil en algo Capitán?

**Continuará**


End file.
